Double Past
by FreakOfNature
Summary: A long lost twin brings back memories of Clark's widow :: Clark/Lana Fanfic ::
1. The Bomb

Double Past  
  
  
  
Clark/Lana Fanfic  
  
*Set - 2 months after college graduation  
  
*Summary - A long lost twin twists the mind of Clark Kent  
  
*Advice - If you are a Chloe or Pete fan, sorry, I have not included them in any of the parts in this story. Read and Review please.  
  
* * * Prologue -  
  
It happened the year they graduated, the year all college seniors set off to find work, family, and a new beginning. Clark and Lana had been together for 4 years now, yet growing closer each day, until one late December Christmas Eve, when the two lovers embraced, and Clark kneeled down on one knee, and proposed. They married the following year, and had a great summer together. But all was lost the day they decided to go back to Smallville for a little visit..  
  
* * * Metropolis, May, 2008  
  
"She didn't have to die." And for 3 months, Clark once again sat in his lair of solitude, and cried. "I could've saved her," he thought bitterly, "she shouldn't have died!" Punches at walls already filled with countless amounts of holes. Week after week Clark beat himself up, and until this day, he still didn't know what REALLY happened down at the Talon.  
  
- The Talon, Jan, 2008~  
  
"Hey old pal!" Clark greeted Lax as he and Lana walked through the doors of the new and improved Talon. "Heeey..this place looks great Nell!" Lana exclaimed giving her aunt a hug. "Yeah, Lex had some experts from Metropolis come down to 'examine' the place, and it ended up that they weren't just safety inspectors, they were also house modelers," Nell said, "It's great to see you 2 again, how was your honeymoon sweety?" "It was great, Nell," Lana said with a smile," Clark couldn't have done better in bed. I mean, Clark couldn't have done a better job with his chores." Clark laughed. "Yeah, we're finally out of school once and for all, and out to find a new journey, besides books." Clark said, kissing Lana on the forehead. "That's great sweety," Nell said "and if you two won't mind, I'm working double shifts ever since that stupid head manager in charge turned out to be in a chain theft league." With that, Nell hurried out, leaving the 3 alone. "You know that reminds me, I have some errands to run too. Catch you later Clark!" said Lex. He grabbed his coat and left. "Hey Lana, remember that pizza shop down near the school?" Clark asked. "Yeah, they make the greatest pizzas, you know I'd kill for a slice right now." Lana said. "Great, I'll run down to get a few." Clark said. "Wait, that's pretty far, we'll drive down together." "Nah, I'll just run down there quick. Be right back honey." Clark said and hurried out the Talon. Weird.Lana thought, how does he do that so quick.? ~In a downtown alley~  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE COULDN'T FIND THE BOMB?! YOU DUMBASS!!! THIS WILL COST YOU YOUR LIFE MAN!" Lex screamed as he pulled a gun to the man's head. "Sir," the man calmly explained, "The bomb was stolen this morning, and we couldn't find it ever since." "ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! THIS WILL COST PEOPLE'S LIVES IF IT EXPLODES UNEXPECTADLEY, DO YOU HEAR ME?!" "Yes sir." An uncomfortable 30 seconds passed, and with the sixth sense Lex acquired over the accident with the Kryptonite Queen, he realized what was going to happen. "The bomb." Lex stuttered, "It's.in.the." A couple of blocks ahead, an explosion rocked the ground, throwing Lex and the man onto the floor. "Talon." Lex said, looking up, he saw clouds of smoke and flame filled the sky. Turning back to the man, he exploded. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!!" Lex screeched," MY FRIENDS WERE IN THERE!!!!!!"  
  
Clark, a few blocks away turned to find smoke quickly filling the area. He rushed back to the Talon, only to find the whole area in ashes. "Oh my god," he thought, "LANA!!!!!!" 


	2. The Boss

Chapter [2] (The Boss)  
  
Clark/Lana Fanfic  
  
*Set - 2 months after college graduation  
  
*Advice - If you are a Chloe or Pete fan, sorry, I have not included them in any of the parts in this story. Read and Review please.  
  
* * * Clark darted through the flames, only to find everyone lying on the floor, dead.(duh) Omg.omg.Lana.where's my baby? he thought. "LANA!!" Clark used his X-ray vision to scan through the smoke, using a burnt broom to poke around. When didn't he found her, he kneeled down and laid her body at his thighs, but he didn't cry. He didn't cry when the firefighters came to clean up. He didn't cry and her funeral and at the burial. He didn't cry at nights when there was no one in bed next to him. And when he truly realized that Lana would never be there for him ever again, he wept. He wept for the first time since Lana accepted his proposal, and he didn't stop. His bed was practically soaked by morning. He finally accepted the fact that it was time to move on, and get an actual job. He picked up the Daily Planet for a job. The ad that said : "Wanted, steady reporter willing to scoop handy and useful information needed. Secretary assistant available. Job interview required. Call 1-465-335-4576 for information" caught his attention. "Not bad," Clark thought aloud, "not bad at all."  
  
* * * Daily Planet Office, June, 2008  
  
Clark - Um, hi, I'm here for the job interview in the ad.  
  
Manager - Sure, the boss will be with you in a minute. (talks into intercom) Right this way please.  
  
Clark - Thank you, um, excuse me, do you um, know where the um, bathroom is?  
  
Manager - It is um, in the um, back um, stairway, and if you um, talk to the boss like um, this, you will um, never get the um, job.  
  
Clark - Th-thanks. (walks out)  
  
Lois - Who was that?  
  
Manager - New guy, applying for job, etc. not too bright, spare him Ms. Lane.  
  
Lois - haha, no its alright. I prefer to interview them first BEFORE I reject them, thanks for the tip. (walks into office)  
  
Lois - (to Clark whose back is facing hers) Hi sir, what is your name? (walking to her desk)  
  
Clark - Clark Kent, and you must be-  
  
Lois - Lois Lane, your new boss. So tell me about yourself.  
  
Clark - W-W-Lana.? (he stuttered, for Lois Lane was an exact replica to Lana)  
  
Lois - I'm sorry, my name is Lois, or Ms. Lane.  
  
Clark - No, no no no no no. Y-y-you're Lana, my wife..  
  
Lois - (laughs) No Mr.Kent. Maybe my manager was right, your not so bright after all.  
  
Clark - No, this is all a big misunderstanding, wait, who are you again?  
  
Lois - LOIS LANE!!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PROVE?!  
  
Clark - That you're my wife.  
  
Lois - THIS IS INSANE! (she yelled, near hysterics) OUT OF MY OFFICE, NOW!!!  
  
Clark - (if I don't get this job, I wont be able to see her.he thought) Listen, I'm sorry we got off to a bad start. I'm Clark Kent. Nice to meet you. (smiles brightly)  
  
Lois - (he has a nice smile) Right, and for the fourth time, I am LOIS LANE! (she says, not too loudly)  
  
Clark - Alright, fair enough.  
  
Lois - So tell me about yourself.  
  
Clark - (visibly uncomfortable sitting in an office chair) Um, you mind if we talk about this over coffee?  
  
Lois - Well, I, um, fine. We'll discuss this over coffee. (weird kid)  
  
Clark - That'll be great. (Both exit) 


End file.
